Werewolf
"Werewolves. Lycanthropes. Children of the Moon. They go by many epithets. What we are aware of is that they are one of the most savage and brutal creatures that roam this Earth. It varies upon how one becomes a wolf, but it is either when you are bitten by another wolf, placed under a curse, or make a pact with the Devil. When the moon is in full bloom, praying will not do you any good. For when the beast emerges, it will hunt and kill with the instinct to survive. Do not underestimate the savagery of these monsters." A werewolf or werwolf, also known as a lycanthrope, is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely, by being bitten or scratched by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon, as popularly noted by the medieval chronicler Gervase of Tilbury, and perhaps in earlier times among the ancient Greeks through the writings of Petronius. The werewolf is a widespread concept in European folklore, existing in many variants which are related by a common development of a Christian interpretation of underlying Indo-European mythology which developed during the medieval period. From the early modern period, werewolf beliefs also spread to the New World with colonialism. Belief in werewolf develops parallel to the belief in Witches, in the course of the Late Middle Ages and the Early Modern period. The first werewolf was Lycaon of Arcadia, an ancient Greek king who was cursed by Zeus, who disgusted by the Lycaon's habit of sacrificing children. Lycaon would be the progenitor of all werewolves to follow. When a newly formed werewolf is born, they are capable of shifting only when under the full moon. However, as the werewolf grows older he gains more experience with his transformation and powers, and thus are no longer bound by the cycle of the moon. These werewolves shift at will, unaffected by the moon. Shifting takes a great deal of effort, and werewolves need to replenish their energy after shifting. A werewolf is typically seen as a noble and honorable warrior. They also have pride when it comes to the type of clan that they are descendants from. This in turn could make werewolves of a royal class in their species. This is mostly seen in a tribe of werewolves. Much of werewolf society is organized into tribal groupings. A tribe will consist of a bunch of packs affiliated by blood or alliance. Tribes do not usually live together, but do gather periodically to reaffirm bonds and discuss and rule on important issues. Each tribe, in one form or another, is nominally ruled over by council of elders made up of the most powerful pack leaders and mothers within the tribe. When it comes to a pack, instead of a tribe, it is mostly molded into a family, biological or adoptive, of werewolves who live and function together as a unit. The emotional ties of the pack are very strong and are the central focus of werewolf existence. An alpha wolf along with a beta possesses a unique but powerful blade known as the Bloodline Blade which has been passed down through their generations in their family. These blades hold the power of a Wolf Spirit that resides within the blade itsel. They can only be passed down to one who is of relation to the ancestors of a werewolf clan, for if the blade will be wielded by a random werewolf, it will just be an ordinary sword. It shows that the blade is in sync and connected to one who is of blood to the previous owners of the blade. Category:Beings Category:Monster Category:Mythology Category:European Category:Shapeshifter Category:Human turned Monster